Harry Potter and The Sixth Horocrux
by Dre Jared
Summary: TOTAL SPOILERIf you have not COMPLETED the 6th Harry Potter book, and do not want any secrets spoiled for you I beg of you DO NOT read until completed. I take no responsiblity for dunces who cannot read warnings.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: An unlikely Adoption

A young woman was running down a dark street, the hood of her cloak drawn up over her head. She shuddered every once in a while, against the cold brisk evening, and also because of her mission. She had been sent on a very odd mission by her master. She had to succeed.

She swept down the street, her hand in the air, with a long thing stick in her hand. She was waving it above her head, and with every wave, a lamp post went out. Although this might have been exceedingly odd behavior for a normal person, this woman was not a normal person.

Bellatrix Lestrange was a witch. And not only was she a witch, she was a witch with a very dodgy past, and a very strange purpose. Her master had made it very clear.

"Bring me a baby Bellatrix. Bring me a baby. A perfect baby. A baby born this night. Kill the mother. Kill the father. Kill anyone in the house except that baby. I want the baby alone. I want a perfect baby, who does not know the warmth of a mothers arms. A baby who does not know a fathers kiss. Yes…"

Bellatrix had found these orders strange an unnerving. What did he plan to do with this baby? _It's not your concern. Do not question the Dark Lord._

She approached a small house and heard the moaning of a woman in labor. Quietly, she stepped into the house. There was a young man, pacing outside a bedroom. He looked up as Bellatrix entered, and before he could say a word, Bellatrix had drawn her wand, and cursed him. He fell to the floor his eyes blank, and his mouth open in surprise. Bellatrix stepped over his body and waited with baited breath as she looked at the midwife. She cut the umbilical chord and was about to hand the baby to it's mother, when Bellatrix stepped in and killed the midwife. The baby almost went crashing to the floor, but Bellatrix stopped it and floated it in the air.

The mother burst into hopeless sobs. "I knew something would happen. Please, please, just let me hold my baby!" She cried stretching her arms out for her baby.

"You knew?" Bellatrix said coldly. "How could you possibly have predicted this?" She laughed in her unnaturally high pitched laughter.

"Someone told me. They said I would suffer the night my child was born!" She exclaimed.

"Let me end that suffering then," Bellatrix laughed and a large green light flashed from the end of her wand. It hit the child's mother square in the chest and she slumped on the mattress, dead.

Bellatrix merely smirked. She turned and looked at the baby, suspended in mid air. The baby had not made a single sound. She idly waved her wand, the baby turning in slow circles as Bellatrix examined it. It had large brown eyes, and a tuft of black hair on it's head.

"Well. What are you staring at?" Bellatrix asked it impatiently. The baby merely gargled and looked hopelessly adorable as it smiled at her. It reached out it's arms at her, continuing to gargle with pleasure.

Bellatrix looked at it, and then used the wand to wrap it's cloths tighter about it. The baby did not squirm, but merely surrendered to the tightness of the cloth. She still looked at Bellatrix with a fascination. Bellatrix left the house, the baby floating along beside her. She made cooing sounds, and little laughing gargling. Bellatrix scowled, and made a faster pace; the baby of course, quickening with her.

"Would you stop making those sounds?" She hissed at the baby. The baby looked at her intently for a moment, and then didn't make anymore noises. Bellatrix wasn't sure what was more disturbing. The happy baby sounds, or no sound at all. Bellatrix looked around, touched the baby's head and then turned. There was the brief uncomfortable spell in which she felt she was being forced through a rubber tube, and then she appeared outside of Voldemort's headquarters.

She shuddered involuntarily and walked quickly up to the castle, the baby bobbing behind her.

"Ooooo…" The baby cooed. Bellatrix turned to look at it, and saw that it's eyes were filled with wonder at the large structure in front of it. Bellatrix had to hide a smirk. The baby _was_ slightly entertaining.

She entered into the large building and made her way up the steep stairs. She trembled for a moment, and then knocked softly on a large door.

"Enter," Said a soft, deadly voice. The baby giggled.

Bellatrix put her hand on the serpentine door knob, and shuddered one final time before turning the handle and stepping inside. She saw the tall high backed chair of her master, facing the fireplace that was slowly dieing, it's embers sparking… hungry for more wood. The Dark Lord did this often. Bellatrix liked to think he enjoyed torturing the embers that were dying for something consumable, and the small newts that were beginning to shiver in the cold. Yes, he loved to see them suffer.

"Did you do what I asked of you Bellatrix?" He asked. Bellatrix suppressed a shiver and nodded.

"Yes my lord," She said bowing as low as she could without falling on her face.

"Bring it to me," He said. Bellatrix flicked her wand, and the baby floated through the air. The baby seemed to realize that silence was crucial, for it hadn't made a noise since they had entered the room. Voldemort looked at the baby, and reached and took it out of the air. Bellatrix could immediately tell that he had removed the Hover charm with a simple flick of his hand.

Bellatrix watched in amazement, as Voldemort wrapped his arms around the baby lovingly, and gave it a gentle kiss on the forehead. He seemed to care for the child, or was rather good at fooling Bellatrix. She watched as the baby looked at Voldemort. She did not seem to fear him, nor loath him. She seemed to have an admiration for him.

"You have done well Bellatrix," He murmured softly as he stroked the baby's face. "A baby girl," He whispered. Bellatrix was hard pressed to believe that this, was her cold, unfeeling master.

The baby continued looking at Voldemort.

"She will need food. Fetch some immediately," Voldemort snapped. Bellatrix immediately took to the door, and flew down the stairs. She ran into their makeshift kitchen, and saw her sister Narcissa nursing her own child, Draco.

"What do you feed babies?" Bellatrix asked coldly. Narcissa looked up, surprised by the question.

"Milk naturally," Narcissa said.

Bellatrix walked over to their cold storage and pulled out a large jug of milk and poured some into a cup.

"Surely you do not mean to feed a baby?" Narcissa asked, setting her son in a cradle.

"Yes I do," Bellatrix said, heading out of the room.

"Bellatrix, come back. That is in no way fit to feed a baby," Narcissa said. She summoned the cup from her hand, and the warmed the milk with her wand, and conjured up a bottle, in which she poured the milk.

"Where is this baby?" Narcissa asked.

"Upstairs," Bellatrix said, in her usual harsh voice. Narcissa handed Bellatrix the bottle, and before Narcissa could say another thing, she swept out of the room, and slammed the door shut behind her. She walked up the stairs, and knocked softly before re-entering the room.

Voldemort was now standing, closer to a freshly fed fire, gently rocking the baby back and forth in his arms.

"Have you ever fed a baby Bellatrix?" He asked.

Bellatrix was rather stunned by the question. "No my lord."

"I thought not," And Voldemort swept past her, and opened the door. He walked down the steps, his cloak billowing behind him, the baby cooing in his arms. He walked into their kitchen, to find Narcissa admiring her son, now asleep in his cradle.

"Narcissa," Voldemort said. Narcissa immediately stood up and bowed.

"Yes my lord?"

"You have taken care of babies before. Take care of this one as well. She is my daughter," He said, without any hint in his voice that he would explain what he meant by that. Narcissa took the baby girl into her arms.

"Oh my lord… she is beautiful," Narcissa said rocking the baby softly.

"You do not need to love it," Voldemort said harshly. Narcissa looked at Voldemort and nodded.

"Yes of course my lord. If I may ask one question?" She said rather daringly. Bellatrix, whom had just walked into the kitchen looked at her sister, her eyes widened.

"If you must," Voldemort said.

"What is her name?" Narcissa asked.

Voldemort looked almost taken aback by the question. He took only a moment to regain composure.

"Cygnus," He said. Narcissa nodded, and took the bottle that was slack in Bellatrix' hand.

"This will serve the purpose," She said smiling. She slipped the bottle into Cygnus' tiny mouth, and she began suckling happily. Bellatrix though, was not watching the baby Cygnus, but her master, Voldemort, who was smiling. He did not utter a word as he took the baby from Narcissa and began feeding Cygnus himself. He rocked her back and forth for a few moments, before walking back out of the room with her. Bellatrix and Narcissa didn't dare utter a word to each other as they heard the stairs creak.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Fall of the Dark Lord

"Are you absolutely certain Severus?" Voldemort asked, looking at his servant. Severus Snape nodded most importantly. Luscious Malfoy looked at him, as if he did not fully trust him. Finally Voldemort stood up, his baby girl in his arms.

"Then I must act at once. This prophecy is indeed speaking of Lily and James Potter. Do they have a son?" He asked.

Severus bowed deeply. "They have one son. A boy, the same age as Cygnus. His name is Harry."

Voldemort allowed a smile to play across his hollow and evil face.

"Summon to me Bellatrix. I have some orders for her before I leave," He said. Bellatrix was in the room in moments. She bowed low, and did not rise again.

"Bellatrix. You are to take care of my daughter until I return. Is that absolutely clear?" He asked. Bellatrix nodded.

"Of course my lord. She will be treated as a princess should be," She said. She finally stood up and accepted Cygnus into her arms, not even pretending to show love for her, as all the Death Eaters had been forbidden to do. Voldemort had not cared to explain these reasons to any of them, and those who had dared ask, had been promptly tortured, or killed.

Voldemort smirked. He leaned over his daughter and gave her a gentle kiss on the head.

"I will be back this evening my daughter," He said caressing her head. His eyes lingered on hers for a moment, before drifting down to her left arm. He had not enjoyed hearing his little one scream when he burned the dark mark on her arm, but she had not complained since. Voldemort smiled as she cooed and giggled.

"Da!" She squealed in delight holding her arms out so that he would hold her. He smiled and then walked away, sweeping out of the room. She watched Voldemort.

"Da Da?" She said in a rather upset tone. Bellatrix was sure she was about to burst into tears; but she did not. She merely looked at the door. She wiggled a little bit, so Bellatrix set her on the dusty floor. Cygnus merely sat there on the floor, not twitching. Almost as a faithful dog, awaiting her masters return. Bellatrix was rather intrigued by this little ones behavior. It wasn't long, till Narcissa was in the room with her son Draco. Narcissa set Draco on the floor with Cygnus. Draco tried to entice her into playing, but could not, as Cygnus merely pushed him away.

"She is the strangest little girl," Narcissa said, picking Draco up. "I just don't understand why the Dark Lord would want her," She said confusedly.

"Be quiet Narcissa, or it will sound like you are speaking of treachery," Bellatrix hissed. Narcissa did not speak again, but merely turned on her heals and left the room with Draco.

Bellatrix looked down at Cygnus.

"I hate you," She whispered coldly, and she sat down in the arm chair.

Bellatrix was jerked out of a light sleep, at the sound of Cygnus crying. The baby never cried. She looked around, and saw her sitting, exactly where she had left her, except that she was now crying, tears streaming down the little ones face.

"What's wrong?" She asked, most uncaringly as she picked the child up from the floor. Cygnus did not want to be picked up.

"Da!" She screamed.

"Shut up," Bellatrix demanded. "The Dark Lord will return soon."

Just as she had let the words escape from her mouth, the mark on her arm burned viciously. She screamed in horror, and dropped Cygnus to the ground. Cygnus screamed louder than ever.

Bellatrix was dumbfounded for several moments, but then the dark mark almost completely faded away. There was barely a trace of it left. She suddenly understood. Her master… The Dark Lord… He was…

The whole house erupted with howls from Death Eaters. Barty Crouch burst into the room. "He's DEAD!" He howled cowering on the ground. "The Dark Lord is GONE!" He screeched.

"Don't just sit there Barty RUN!" Bellatrix screamed. He ran as fast as he could. Bellatrix ran after him, leaving the sobbing Cygnus on the floor.

Narcissa walked into the room. Surely the child could not have survived this long. Surely not. It had been 2 weeks. Cygnus would be dead. She crept through the whole house looking every corner. Where would she be? Where would Bellatrix have left her? Bellatrix, of course, was in no position to be asked. She was caught, and to be put on trial.

That Potter boy had _survived!_ He had somehow survived the Dark Lord's attack. How was that even possible? Narcissa was shivering at the thought that a baby, a mere _child_ had defeated the Dark Lord.

She heard something rustling in the Dark Lords chambers. Surely not? She rushed up the creaking stairs, and into the room. There, on the floor, was a shivering baby. She rushed to Cygnus' side and picked her up. She was covered in bite marks, and she was suffering from severely malnutrition, and a broken arm.

She held Cygnus close in her arms and took out of the decrepit house.

"She's alive?" Luscious asked alarmed.

"Yes, but barely," Narcissa said. "She needs some serious help. I'm going to Saint Mungos. Don't follow me Luscious. Take Draco home."

"Mrs. Malfoy? Are you the one who brought in the baby?" A nurse asked walking over to her. Narcissa looked up and nodded. "Well, she's doing fine now. We were able to set her arm, though I'm afraid, she will never have full use of that arm. In fact, I'm almost sure it will be extremely awkward for her to use. I'm sure you understand," The witch said kindly.

"Oh yes of course," Narcissa nodded.

"We can release her later today, and she can go home with you," She said.

"Oh no, I can't take her. Please, find her a good home," Narcissa said, and before the witch would say anything to persuade her otherwise, Narcissa left the hospital.

The witch walked back into the room with the baby, her sleeping soundly.

"Hello Cygnus," The nurse said stroking her arm gently. "We'll find you a decent home," She smiled.

"The Malfoy's didn't want her?" The doctor said overhearing the nurse. She shook her head sadly.

"Well, I'll contact the orphanage," He said curtly, and he swept from the room. This deeply saddened her. She knew the procedure. But Cygnus was barely a year old… maybe a little older than a year.

It was less than an hour later, and the Doctor swept back into the room, a frail wispy looking woman on his heels.

"Mrs. Cole? This is the baby here," The doctor said, pointing at Cygnus, who was still sleeping. The nurse was still looking at the baby, contemplating… maybe… maybe she should take the baby.

"Oh, Mrs. Cole, this is Nurse Pomphrey… She works at Hogwarts during the school year," He said curtly. Poppy shook hands with Mrs. Cole.

"We'll no doubt find her a good home," She said scooping her up. "Have a good day!" She said, and she left the hospital before she could say another word.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Un-adopted.

"That's it Cygnus! If you do one more thing like that I will beat you, and string you up by your toes!" Mrs. Cole shrieked.

"I swear Mrs. Cole, I didn't mean too!" She screamed, avoiding the paddle in Mrs. Cole's hand.

"You didn't mean to? You didn't mean to? How can you not mean to destroy a pillow?" She bellowed bringing the paddle down hard on Cygnus' side. Cygnus did not scream. She did not cry. She merely ran further away, her right arm limp at her side.

"Come back here at once! Cygnus!" She screamed. Cygnus hid behind a large pillar, and knew, Mrs. Cole would not find her.

"MRS. COLE! SOMEONE'S HERE!" A young woman shouted.

It was nearly 15 minutes later when Mrs. Cole came back into the room.

"Oh Cygnus dear… there's someone to see you!" She said in a most sickeningly sweet voice. Cygnus peered from around the pillar, and saw the most peculiar man standing there, in a purple velvet suit. She inched out from behind it, and curtsied slightly, still keeping her eyes on him.

"His name is Dunderdore. He's come to talk to you Cygnus," she said.

Cygnus walked over. "Hi," She said timidly.

"Hello Cygnus," He said sitting down, as Mrs. Cole left. "My name is Professor Dumbledore. I am the Headmaster at a school called Hogwarts, and I am here to offer you a place at my school," He said.

"I've heard of it," She said idly, running her finger over the bedpost. This seemed to surprise Dumbledore.

"You have?" He asked.

"Yes. He wrote about it in his diary," She mumbled, continuing to stare at the bedpost. "He loved it there," She whispered.

"Who loved it there?"

"The boy who wrote my diary. Do you want to see?" She said excitedly. Dumbledore smiled.

"I would love to see that diary Cygnus."

She ran over to her bed and pulled a decrepit looking trunk from underneath her bed and opened it up. She rummaged around in it for a few moments, and then pulled out a small leather bound book.

"Do they really teach magic there?" She whispered, her large brown eyes filled with wonder. "Did you really set fire to that cabinet?" She asked pointing at the old wardrobe that once belonged to the boy Voldemort.

Dumbledore took the diary from her outstretched hands, and read the untidy scrawl, that described in detail Tom Riddle's first encounter with Dumbledore. He flipped to the back, and realized that the diary was a detailed record of all seven years of his years at Hogwarts. Dumbledore smiled.

"I tell you what Cygnus. I will show you all through Diagon Ally, and I will show you all around Hogwarts, and I'll even show you how to get on the train at Platform 9 and ¾ if you let me have this diary."

Cygnus bit her lip.

"I really like that book," She whispered.

"You don't have to give it to me," Dumbledore said handing it back.

"I don't need it," She said, pushing it back into his hands. "But can I have it back if you don't want it anymore?" She asked smiling slightly.

"Of course," He said pocketing it. "Is there anything you want to bring with you?" He asked. Cygnus looked around and then pulled the small trunk out from under her bed, and picked it up, along with a purely black cat that she tucked under her arm.

"This is everything I want," She whispered, looking around to make sure.

"Then come with me Cygnus… We shall have a glorious time today," He said holding out his hand. Cygnus smiled, took Dumbledore's hand, and together they strolled out into the open of London.

Cygnus looked giddily at all of the colorful shops, and the wonderful world she had just stepped into.

"Would you like this?" Dumbledore asked, as she stopped and looked at a set of brass scales. She looked at Dumbledore, and shook her head. Dumbledore smiled, and realized that she would not ask for anything. She didn't know what to do with her self.

They went through the whole of Diagon Ally, Cygnus looking around at all the beautifully magical things, and didn't ask for a single thing, even though she looked on the verge of it numerous times.

"Come Cygnus, let us get you a wand," Dumbledore said, and he led her into a small shop, called Ollivanders. Cygnus smiled in delight, and entered the musty store. Dumbledore sat down on the small spindly chair. It wasn't long till Ollivander emerged from the dusty cabinets.

"Ah, new student are you? Of course, of course… Let us get your measurements then," He said waving his own wand. A tape measurer shuddered into life, and began measuring her, from her height, to the length of her nose. "Yes, yes, that's quite enough… Hmmm… let me see… Ah this one! Let's see Red Cedar and Oak with essence of Phoenix feather. 10 inches. Quite flexible!" He said, pulling a box off the shelf, and handing her the wand. She gave the wand an ecstatic wave. A large lamp, sitting on the front desk, exploded into tiny bits. Cygnus nearly dropped the wand in surprise.

"Apparently not…" He said, taking it back, and putting it back in its box. He went shuffling down the rows, and pulled up several more boxes.

"Try this one! This one is also a Phoenix feather, but it is holly… go on give it a wave!" He said, waiting patiently. Cygnus didn't wave this wand with nearly as much gusto, resulting in an inkwell shattering on the floor.

"No, no, give it back," He said. Cygnus nodded and hastily put it in his hands. Ollivander looked through the boxes in front of him and then smiled.

"Hmm… Let us throw away the pretense of a Phoenix feather wand. I do not think it will suit you," he said smiling. "Unicorn hair, willow, 7 inches," He said pulling the box out. "Excellent for charms work," He said. Cygnus barely twitched the wand, afraid of what she would next destroy. The wand shot a green goop out of the end, which splattered the front desk. Ollivander merely chuckled.

"A tricky customer indeed," He said taking it back. He tapped his chin, in deep thought, before handing her the next wand. "Not my last attempt, but please… Unicorn Hair, Mahogany, 8 inches," He said.

Cygnus looked at Ollivander. "It's not going to work."

"Oh if it kills me we will find a wand for you. Remember! It's the wand that chooses the wizard!" He said cheerily. Cygnus looked at the stack of wands, and sighed.

"None of those wands wanted me?" She said, her voice sad, her lower lip slightly put out. Ollivander's face fell.

"Now what ever do you mean by that?" He asked.

"It's like at the Orphanage. No one wanted me," She said, feeling rather stupid. Ollivander took back the wand, before even letting her wave it.

"I have something special for you…" He said shuffling to the back. He came to the front, and handed her the longest wand she had yet laid eyes on.

"Dragon Heart String… Blood-wood… 14 inches," He said. "It is an excellent wand. Now please, give it a wave," He said smiling. Cygnus looked at the wand, and didn't wave it around, or do silly twirls.

"Why is this wand so special?" She asked.

Ollivander sighed. "The Dragon whose heart strings are in that wand, died to save an entire orphanage. Although this is not common among Dragons… it was indeed a noble thing."

Cygnus looked down at the wand. It was different than all the wands she had held. It wasn't just because of the way it looked; it was because of the way it felt. Warm under her hands, like it knew what she wanted. She flicked her wrist, and a shower of warm gold and green sparks flew out the end of her wand.

"Oh excellent!" Ollivander said smiling. "Excellent!"

"Cygnus, why don't you step outside," Dumbledore said. Cygnus smiled, and waited outside. She was still extremely curious about all of the magical things. She pulled out her wand and began waving it in random directions hitting a few people with sparks. She figured out how after that, and shot some at random passersby's.

"Now why ever did you do that?" Dumbledore asked, immerging from the shop. Cygnus dropped her wand, which sparked when it connected with the pavement. Dumbledore leaned over and gave it a gentle rub before handing it back to her.

"Dear Cygnus… you must learn what is proper in the magic world. Do you understand? That is a rude thing to do."

Cygnus bowed her head. She looked back up at him with teary eyes. "But Tom said it was alright. He said it was funny," She said her tear drops spilling over, her fingers nervously tugging at her worn out dress.

Dumbledore crouched down to her level, and touched her chin. "I will teach you what I taught Tom, Cygnus… And I hope that you come out much differently than Tom."

"Dumbledore! Oh Dumbledore!" Both Cygnus and Dumbledore turned to see a ginger haired lady bustling towards them, 2 identical stocky boys behind her, and one tall thin boy, all with shocks of bright red hair.

"Molly dear," He said giving her a polite kiss on the hand. Molly smiled.

"It's Ronald's first year at Hogwarts this year… you will keep an eye on him for me, won't you?" She said. Dumbledore smiled.

"Oh course Molly dear. Molly, boys, this is Gynar Riddle. She will be attending school this year as well."

Molly's eyes had gone quite wide. "Oh Dumbledore… is she…?"

"Yes Molly dear. No need to make them fret," He said nudging her forward. He looked down at her and noticed that she was madly tugging at her little worn dress, her black hair unable to hide her bright red face.

"Hi," She whispered. Ron timidly waved, and both of the twins were sniggering at something amusing only to themselves.

"Well… I hope that we meet soon Molly. It has been a pleasure."

She nodded, said a polite goodbye, and took off with her boys. Cygnus and Ron watched each other the whole way out of view.

"What are you thinking about Cygnus?" He asked. She sighed dreamily.

"Oh nothing."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Life after Dumbledore

"RON WEASLEY! I'M GOING TO BOIL YOU IN A VAT OF HAIR SPRAY!" A shrill screech came from somewhere around the 4th floor corridor. A tall thin 16 year-old-boy, covered with freckles, with bright red hair and pale blue eyes came skidding around the corner. He took off as soon as he got his bearings. He hid behind a statue, and looked around the corner. A rather wild looking 16 year-old-girl had just run around the corner, her black hair in many directions, and her brown eyes sparkling with a rage.

She looked around for a few moments before whirling around on him and pointed her infamously red wand at his nose. She had a look on her face that would have terrified any normal fully trained wizard. Ron was no different.

"Look Cygnus… I didn't take it! It wasn't me I swear!" He said. She saw sweat trickle down from his brow.

"You're lying!" She roared. Sparks shot out of the wand. It was a horrible omen for spells about to come.

"I'm SERIOUS!" He said backing away helplessly into the wall, the statue clattering hopelessly to the floor.

"Tell me where you stashed Ron or I'll…"

"No! Cygnus please don't!" He said falling on to his knees. "I don't know where he hid it, but it was Seamus! I swear! He got the diary from you bag, and he hid it somewhere, I don't know where!" He pleaded.

Cygnus looked at Ron for a moment, and then finally lowed her wand, the fire in her eyes dying down.

"If you're lying to me…"

"I'm not Cygnus. Why would I lie to you? I never have!"

Cygnus tucked away her wand, looking down at her hand. "I can't believe this. If I don't get that book back…"

"What's wrong? Isn't it yours?"

"Of course it is! Well… well it was. I gave it to someone. But he's always gone he never uses it."

"You stole it from DUMBLEDORE?" He gaped.

"Are you kidding?" She said, adjusting her green tie, so it was considerably looser. "I gave it to him. I just borrow it back every once in a while. It belonged to a friend of mine, and Dumbledore wanted it. For the longest time I couldn't figure it out, and now I just feel stupid."

Ron looked at her. She was calculating. She could make a plan faster than anyone in the entire school. She was amazing at any sort of magic. The only person who rivaled her for perfect grades was Hermione Granger. Not surprisingly the two hated each other. Anyone that was on her bad side feared that they would drink something, fall over, and die. She was wicked at Potions, and dynamite at Charms and Transfiguration. She also was magnificent at Defense Against the Dark Arts, and the Dark Arts themselves.

"I'm not even going to ask."

"Well good, because I didn't want you to," She rejoined, looking at him square in the eyes. Her cheeks flushed slightly, and she turned her eyes downward. "I have to go. Seamus is dead. Deader than the beetles in my mortar and pestle," She grumbled marching off.

Draco smirked at Cygnus as she plopped down next to him in the common room.

"Oh sod off Malfoy. I hate it when you're being a git," She said angrily, a book tucked in her left hand.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Fine. My arm…" She didn't finish, and adjusted her right arm in her sling before flipping through the pages of the book.

"You got it back from Weasley?" He asked.

"He didn't have it," She said lovingly caressing the pages. "Seamus did."

Even Draco had to cringe. Wrath from Cygnus was not pleasant, and Seamus was not good at defense. He was probably in the hospital wing, and would be for several days.

"Cygnus?"

She looked up. Severus Snape stood there looking down at her. "Dumbledore wants to see you. He needs to speak to you about… the book."

Cygnus looked down at the book. She nodded, and Snape walked off.

"Hey sis… chin up. It'll be okay," Draco said, touching her chin.

Cygnus smiled. "Thanks. Love you. See you later."

"Look out Tonks!" Cygnus shouted launching a deadly spell from her wand hitting a death eater square in the back. An empty feeling had struck her heart a few moments ago, and she was fighting ruthlessly. She looked at Severus Snape running from the building with Draco.

"Draco!" She screamed. "No!"

Draco looked at Cygnus and blew her a final kiss before running out of the building, tears streaming down his face. She looked around everywhere, frantically. She ran after her friend, her brother. She was hit with several spells, but they seemed to glance off of her in her hurry. She was neck and neck with Harry Potter running out the door.

"Draco!" She screamed. She couldn't tell if Harry was saying anything. Cygnus stopped. She saw something on the ground over by the Astronomy tower, and she froze. The empty feeling in her heart became more intense. Draco no longer mattered. She ran to the heap on the ground. She reached the side of the body and fell to her knees.

"No… NO!" She said grabbing his black and damaged hand. She screamed in fury and in pain. "Don't leave me Dumbledore… don't leave me. Draco and you are all I have left…" Not one tear fell from her face. She couldn't.

She touched his placid face. She immediately felt fire in her chest. She took his 1 jewelry possession on him… a large black ring. She touched his face.

"Good bye… you were my only friend," She said. Tears could not stain her face. "I love you." She stood up, and walked away from the castle. A small black cat was in toe. She turned to look at the castle.

"Severus Snape… is no more." She growled. People had begun going towards the body of Dumbledore. She turned and saw Harry Potter watching her. She did not wave. She did not acknowledge it. She looked at the road. She ran past the gates of Hogwarts and disappeared with a pop that could not be heard at the distance.


End file.
